Damenwahl
Damenwahl ist die vierzehnte Folge der ersten Staffel und die vierzehnte Folge von Pretty Little Liars. Inhalt Spenden für einen Schulausflug nach Washington sollen gesammelt werden, doch die vier Teenager haben andere Sorgen. Hanna ist auf der Suche nach einem Job, um die finanzielle Situation ihrer Familie zu verbessern, während auch Spencer von Problemen mit ihrer Verwandtschaft geplagt wird. Überraschend stattet Aria's ehemalige Babysitterin Simone der Stadt einen Besuch ab und lernt dabei Ezra kennen. Handlung thumb|leftDie Mädchen sehen sich das Video erneut an. Ian kommt im nächsten Moment herein, um sich einen Mitternachtssnack zu holen. Sie versuchen sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und betreiben Small Talk mit Ian. Nachdem er weg ist, entscheiden sie das Video an die Polizei zu übergeben. thumbIn der Schule bereiten die Mädchen den Tanzmarathon vor. Sie diskutieren darüber, ob sie das Video wirklich an die Polizei übergeben sollen und hinterfragen As Motiv. will nicht, dass Toby ins Gefängnis kommt und mit dem Video könnten sie dies verhindern. Somit bieten an, sie in der Mittagspause zum Polizeirevier zu fahren. thumb|left und Sean gehen auf Jobsuche, da Hanna ihre Mutter finanziell unterstützen will. Sean erzählt sie jedoch, sie wolle sich ein teures Paar Ohrringe kaufen. Als sie sich in einem Laden einer Bekannten vorstellt, sagt diese ihr, dass sie dort nicht arbeiten könne, da ihre Mutter dort Schulden hat, die sie in absehbarer Zeit nicht abarbeiten kann. Sie bekommt eine Nachricht von A, in der Hanna sich ihr Geld wieder verdienen soll. thumb besucht gemeinsam mit ihrer alten Babysitterin Simone, die mittlerweile in New York als Autorin arbeitet, so wie Aria es sich später ebenfalls erträumt. Ella arrangiert, dass Simone einen Votrag in s Klasse hält und sich später auch mit ihm auf einen Kaffee trifft, um die beiden zu verkuppeln. Aria fühlt sich sichtlich unwohl bei der ganzen Sache. thumb|leftEmily versucht im Erziehungslager zu anzurufen, doch sie erreicht nur die Wärter des Lagers. Maya darf nur von ihren Eltern angerufen werden. Deshalb heuern sie und Hanna den Neuen an, sodass die Handys manipuliert werden und Emilys Handy als eines der Elternteile Mayas angezeigt wird, wenn sie anruft. thumbDie Mädchen machen sich beim Lunch fertig für ihren Besuch bei der Polizei. Kurz vor ihrem Aufbruch bemerken sie, den Austausch von Spencers Laptop gegen ein Notizbuch, obwohl er die ganze Zeit in ihrer Tasche war und sie diese nicht aus den Augen gelassen hat. Nur beim Sportunterricht hat sie die Tasche in einem Schließfach der Umkleidekabine gelassen, für die Ian als Trainer einen Schlüssel hat. thumb|leftAria überrascht bei ihm Zuhause mit einem Kaffee, doch dieser muss los, da er sich mit Simone trifft. Er war gerade dabei sich ihre Kurzgeschichten durchzulesen. Aria reagiert eifersüchtig, aber Ezra beruhigt sie, da er ja vorgeben müsste, er wäre in keiner Beziehung. Aria will während seines Treffens mit Simone bleiben, doch er schickt sie weg. Die beiden gehen getrennt, da niemand sie gemeinsam sehen darf. thumbSpencer sucht bei sich zu Hause ihren Laptop, als Ian gerade hereinkommt. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ihren Laptop gesehen habe, doch er verneint dies. Er erzählt ihr, dass er bei dem Tanz am Abend als Aufsicht da sein wird und macht merkwürdige Andeutungen über das starke Lästern der Leute dieser Stadt. Er fängt wieder davon an, dass sie versuchen sollten, eine Familie zu sein. thumb|leftAm Abend sind die Mädchen beim Tanzmarathon, zu dem Hanna ihren Flachmann mitgenommen hat. Emily sieht wie Ian etwas in seinem Büro versteckt und alles abschließt. Sie denken, dass es Spencers Laptop ist und die Liste hecken einen Plan aus, um an ihn zu kommen. Spencer sagt, wenn er das Video vom Laptop gelöscht hat, ist das ein eindeutiges Schuldgeständnis. thumbEs stellt sich heraus, dass und sich beide für den Tanzmarathon gemeldet haben. Währenddessen kommt Simone zu Aria, die dort ist, um nochmals zu sehen. Sie merkt, dass Aria dies nicht passt. thumb|leftCaleb kommt vorbei, um Emily ihr Handy wieder zu geben, verlangt jedoch mehr Geld, da es ein "Eilauftrag" war. Hanna unnd Caleb diskutieren was darin endet, dass sie meint, er wisse nicht das geringste über sie, woraufhin er erwiedert, sie wisse nicht das geringste über sich selbst. Kurz darauf bekommt sie eine Nachricht von A, von der sie 200 Dollar pro Tanz mit Lucas bekommt. thumb Hanna tanzt mit Sean, versucht diesen aber zu überzeugen, dass sie mit dem einsamen Lucas tanzen soll. Sean ist dagegen, doch sie geht trotzdem zu Lucas und überzeugt diesen mit ihr zu tanzen. Sean geht wütend weg. thumb|left Draußen beendet Emily gerade ihr Telefonat mit Maya und klingt enttäuscht. Spencer fragt sie, was los ist und erfährt von Emily, dass diese glaubt, Maya habe jemand neuen. thumb Gleichzeitig unterhalten sich Simone und Ezra über Prag, Absinth und andere Dinge. Aria unterbricht ihre Unterhaltung und Simone erzählt eine alte Geschichte von Aria als Kind mit ihrem Krümelmonster-Kuscheltier, was ihr sichtlich unangenehm ist. thumb|left Aria holt die Schlüssel aus Ians Jacket und übergibt die Schlüssel an Spencer. Währenddessen überredet Hanna Lucas zu noch einem Tanz, zu einem langsamen Song, was in ihm wieder Hoffnung für eine romantische Beziehung zu Hanna aufkeimen lässt. thumb Aria redet mit ihrer Mutter und lässt sich über Simone und Ezra aus. Diese interpretiert dies glücklicherweise falsch und denkt, Aria würde Simone für sich haben wollen. Sie redet davon wie schwer es ist, einen guten Mann zu finden und sie sich darüber freuen sollte. thumb|left Hanna redet mit dem verärgerten Sean, der die Nase endgültig voll hat. Es kommt wieder zu einem Streit, der darin ausufert, dass Sean mit ihr Schluss macht. Hanna bekommt eine Nachricht von A, in der steht, dass sie für jeden Tanz mit Lucas nun 500 Dollar bekommt. Sie geht zurück zu Lucas, tanzt mit ihm und beginnt zu weinen. thumb In der Zwischenzeit, versucht Spencer Ians Schrank aufzuschließen und wird dabei von Caleb erwischt. Er verspricht darüber zu schweigen, aber nur wenn sie ihn bezahlt. thumb|left Wieder auf der Tanzfläche bringt Byron Ella einen Drink. Ihr Lied wird gespielt und sie entscheiden sich, zu tanzen. Byron schlägt vor mit den Kindern und Simone essen zu gehen, doch Ella denkt, das würde ihre ohnehin schon schwierige Beziehung noch mehr verkomplizieren. thumb Aria und Spencer sind auf der Tanzfläche, als sie Ezra und Simone gemeinsam sehen. Aria ist außer sich vor Eifersucht und rennt rüber um eine Szene zu machen. Spencer rettet die Situation noch im letzten Moment, indem sie vorgibt mit Mr. Fitz tanzen zu wollen. thumb|left Draußen hat Emily sich Hannas Flachmann genommen und versucht sich den Kummer über Maya weg zu trinken. Sie trifft Ian und will ihn beinahe beschuldigen, Ali getötet zu haben. Spencer tut so als ginge es um ihre und Ians Affäre, doch auch das macht ihn wütend, da niemand davon erfahren sollte. thumb Die Mädchen bringen Emily nach draußen und entscheiden alle bei Spencer zu übernachten. Hanna redet mit Lucas, der sie nach Hause fahren will, doch ihre Freundinnen brauchen sie. Emily beschuldigt sie, genau wie Alison zu sein und ihm Hoffnungen zu machen, die sich sowieso nie erfüllen werden. Hanna geht mit einem sehr schlechten Gewissen. thumb|left Auf dem Parkplatz sagt Aria Ezra, dass er mit Simone viel besser dran wäre, doch er sagt ihr, dass er sie liebe und nichts von Simone wolle. Sie wollen sich küssen, lassen es jedoch, da man sie sehen könnte. thumb Bei Spencer bewahrt Hanna Emily davor, betrunken Maya anzurufen. Emily entschuldigt sich bei ihr, für das was sie vorher gesagt hat, doch Hanna sagt, sie habe Recht. Emily schläft ein und Hanna deckt sie zu. thumb|left Im Wohnzimmer finden sie Spencers Laptop. Das Video wurde gelöscht, stattdesssen finden sie eine Nachricht von A, in der ein Bild aus Alisons Todesnacht in Spencers Garten enthalten ist, auf dem man einen Schatten sieht, der Alison verfolgt. Hanna fragt Spencer, ob sie weiß, wer das sein könnte, doch sie verneint, obwohl sie es zu wissen scheint. thumb Die Folge endet damit, dass man sieht, wie Ella einer Person, vermutlich A, eine schwarze Jacke und Handschuhe gibt. Besetzung : Hauptartikel: Damenwahl/Besetzung Hauptdarsteller * Lucy Hale als Aria Montgomery * Ashley Benson als Hanna Marin * Shay Mitchell als Emily Fields * Troian Bellisario als Spencer Hastings * Sasha Pieterse als Alison DiLaurentis * Holly Marie Combs als Ella Montgomery * Ian Harding als Ezra Fitz * Chad Lowe als Byron Montgomery Nebendarsteller * Chuck Hittinger als Sean Ackard * Brendan Robinson als Lucas Gottesman * Tyler Blackburn als Caleb Rivers * Ryan Merriman als Ian Thomas Gastdarsteller * Alona Tal als Simone * Kristen Cloke als Susan * Briana Bunch als Schülerin * Jeff Larson (VI) als Schüler Soundtrack : Hauptartikel: Damenwahl/Soundtrack Nachrichten von "A" An Hanna (Handy) Willst du Mommy vor dem Gefängnis bewahren? Ich hab einen Job für dich. -A An Hanna (Handy) Jobbeschreibung: Herzensbrecherin. 200 $ für jeden Tanz mit Lucas. -A An Hanna (Handy) Wollen wir erhöhen? 500 $ für jeden Tanz mit Lucas. -A An Hanna (Handy) Du hast Lucas' Herz gewonnen. Jetzt reiß es ihm wieder raus. 1000 $ für den letzten Tanz. -A An Spencer und Hanna (Computer - Spencer) Sorgt für Rückendeckung. Ich hab's nicht getan. -A Anhang: Foto von Ali und einem Unbekannten Trivia Zitate Galerie Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel Eins Episode